A Fine Line
by ChibiLovett
Summary: Moira and Mercy have been together for a while, and Moira decides she wants to spice things up a bit, which the usually spotless and pure doctor finds more enjoyable than anticipated. (Smutty oneshot with slight fluff. Slightly kinky. MoiraXMercy, obviously. Follow up "Break My Body" will also be posted.)


_**A/N:** A quick note beforehand. I did try to include their native languages, and while I do know a fair bit of German, I don't know any Gaelic/Irish, so it was translated by an amateur and may be absolutely terrible. lol I also included English translations for each one after them to save y'all the trouble of looking it up. Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

 _It's a fine line between pleasure and pain_

 _You've done it once, you can do it again_

 _Whatever you've done, don't try to explain_

 _It's a fine, fine line between pleasure and pain_

 _~ The Divinyls, "Pleasure and Pain"_

Angela sat at the vanity in her room at home. She had already changed into a nightgown and now took her hair down to brush through it. As she did so, she heard a knock at the door, though she knew exactly who it was and smiled. "I don't know why you knock by now. It's not like you haven't seen all of me before."

The door opened to reveal her colleague and lover, Moira, who then entered and shut the door again behind her. "Just trying to be polite." She gently placed her hands on the other woman's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You really should wear your hair down more often. It suits you."

"Perhaps, but not very practical in the medical field. It gets in the way."

Moira gently stroked the blonde locks with her fingers. "You've always had such a gentle beauty." She then moved her hair aside to kiss her neck. "There's something so irresistible about something so innocent and sweet." She paused and nipped at her ear, then returned her hand to her shoulder. "I've always wanted to try something, but you always seemed hesitant when I hinted at it."

Angela raised her hands to cover those of her lover. "And what is that, dear?"

Moira's hands slid down her shoulders and back, then wrapped around her. "I want to take you," she paused, one hand sliding up her chest until it lightly grasped her throat, "and I want to break that innocence you never seem to lose, if only temporarily."

Angela gasped upon feeling her hand, feeling both fear and an unexpected twinge of excitement. "You want to….break me?"

"Not fully. I'd never want to hurt you permanently, especially since this is the first time, but if you'll allow me," she curled the fingers of her other hand to scratch, though her nightgown still protected her skin from the long nails, "I'd like to go a bit further than usual."

Mercy heaved a deep, trembling breath. She thought for a moment, debating on if she wanted to allow it, given what she knew of Moira's morals, or lack thereof, not to mention her obvious sadism. However, she did somehow find the idea somewhat appealing. As much as she loved their usual intimacy, mixing it up a bit did sound exciting. She turned and raised her hands to her lover's cheek to turn her face toward hers, then kissed her. "Do as you please, my love."

Moira's lips parted into a wide smirk. "Thank you." She let go to take her hand as she stood up, then pushed down the straps of her nightgown, letting the whole thing fall to the floor. She then ran her hands down her exposed sides as she leaned in for a deeper kiss, tongue slipping into her lover's mouth. "Bean álainn…." (Pretty woman)

Angela bit her lip as she began to unbutton the other woman's jacket. "Mein schöne Frau." (My beautiful lady.)

Moira smiled as she removed the jacket and tossed it aside.

Angela then unbuttoned her shirt, kissing her chest as she did. She soon slipped that off as well, then got down on her knees to undo and remove her shoes, socks, and pants. She then held onto her leg and kissed her thigh.

Moira's own excitement grew from seeing her on her knees before her. Her next words slipped out without thought, feeling the lust for control over her burning ever hotter within her. "Worship me."

Angela decided to let her inhibitions go and just run with what was happening. Part of her was still nervous, especially given how quickly she had clearly embraced the dominance, but her own excitement was continuing to grow as well. Obediently, she bowed all the way down and kissed the top of her foot. "As you wish, meine Königin." (my queen)

Chills ran down Moira's spine from her words, as well as her quick and complete submission. "Yes….now get up. We must adjourn to the bed." As Angela stood up, she caressed her cheek and ran her index finger along her jawline. "Is my angel ready to sin?"

Angela wrapped her arms around her neck. "Show me what true sin feels like."

Moira grinned, then scooped her up into her arms to carry her to the bed and lie her down. Given that her bra was already off due to being ready for bed, Moira only had to slip off one last bit of clothing to expose her completely. She then continued to finish undressing herself before glancing at a long ribbon on the bedside table, which Angela sometimes used to hold her hair back at night. Moira thought of another use for it, however, and picked it up, dangling it at first above Angela and teasing her by wiggling it up her torso. Keeping it in her grasp, she also took hold of her lover's thin wrists, slowly moving them up above her head as she leaned in for a kiss. Once the wrists were crossed, she used the ribbon to tie them together. "Tell me if I go too far, alright?"

Angela felt both the excitement and fear swell within her stomach and chest as she felt her hands be bound, but somehow, she still didn't want her to stop. "I will."

"Good." She leaned in to forcefully kiss her, ending it by biting her lower lip. Not realizing how hard she had bitten, she tasted blood as she heard the woman squeak from the sharp pain. However, she still heard no protest, so she sucked on her lip for a moment, moaning lightly as she did.

Angela was a little surprised when she found herself enjoying the small pain. Even tasting her own blood somehow added to it. She tilted her head to the side as she felt lips kiss the pale skin of her neck, then gasped again as she felt another bite, this time without blood.

Moira scraped her long nails up the doctor's thigh, pressing to leave glowing red trails behind them. She then moved her mouth further down to circle her nipple with her tongue before suckling. She chewed gently on it for a few moments before moving even further down, leaving nibbles and kisses along the way. She left a few on her thigh, then ran her tongue between her legs once to tease her.

"Oh god….Moira, please."

"Oh, she's begging….how cute." Moira moved back up, leaving her finger behind to further tease her without fully giving her what she wanted. "What will you give me in return?"

"Anything."

"Anything you say?" Moira chuckled darkly, then her long, slender fingers wrapped around her throat. "Even your breath?"

Angela's heartbeat quickened and her breathing trembled. "Yes. All of me is yours, meine liebling." (similar to "my darling")

Moira leaned in to kiss her deeply, tongues entwining in each other's mouths. "Forever?"

"Forever."

With another grin, Moira's fingers tightened and she licked around the gasping lips of the woman beneath her, already desperate for air. The fingers of her hand still lingered between her legs and slipped inside of her.

Angela's fingers curled, her entire body writhing and twitching. Just as she began to feel faint, her throat was released and she gasped heavily for air. Her arms were then picked up and draped around the neck of her strangler. She smiled as she felt hands on her back to lift her up and press her back against the headboard.

Moira pressed herself up closer to her lover, her arms still dangling over her shoulders, and kissed her again. She finally gave her what she wanted and rubbed the sensitive nub between her legs. She kept their lips either pressed together or very close all the while until Angela climaxed with a loud moan. Moira raised her hand to lick her fingers clean, then pulled back and sat down, opening her own legs. "Now give me mine."

Angela grinned and leaned over, nearer to her and holding herself up by her still bound hands. "Anything for you." She kissed her once more before bowing down and kissing her inner thigh. "If I'm your angel, are you my goddess? Or my devil?"

"A bit of both, perhaps. Tonight I think devil might be more appropriate." She held onto the woman's blonde hair and forced her head to go where she wanted to. "Such a sinful angel."

Angela moved her face forward to close the small space between herself and where Moira wanted her. She slipped her tongue inside of her, eliciting moans of pleasure from the other woman. She then flicked her tongue over the little bundle of nerves and suckled it until she, too, was overcome by a wave of pleasure. She licked up what was released, then looked up at her. "Was that satisfactory?"

"Oh yes." Moira pulled on the ribbon to untie her wrists, then the two laid down together.

Angela cuddled up close to her nuzzled into her chest. "We can certainly do this more later if you like."

Moira grinned and stroked her hair. "That would be wonderful."

Angela looked up to gently kiss her neck before returning her head to her chest. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, my angel." Soon, the two both drifted happily to sleep.


End file.
